


Eugene, Varian, and Lance

by rstlss



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Gen, Hanging Out, Humor, Roommates, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstlss/pseuds/rstlss
Summary: A modern AU where Eugene, Lance, and Varian are living under the same apartment roof. A set of stories on how the three live their lives as roommates experiencing a lot of love, friendship, and a whole lot of craziness.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Eugene, Varian, and Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while already about a sitcom fanfic spin-off of these three after watching so much sitcoms and anime hahaha. Anyway, some stories will be connected to the others, while some will be one-shots similar to filler episodes in a series. I will try my best to keep updating this as soon as I can, although I can't promise a fixed interval of updates. I might update it all at once, or I might take my time before updating it at all. Enough said, I hope you enjoy this teen-rated comedy with some serious elements along the way, although it will just be a light-hearted seriousness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is perfect for Varian, but could it get better, or worse? Eugene and Lance proposed another night out for the three of them at a nearby club down the streets. Would this finally change the lives of the three, or would it be another crazy night?

It was seven in the evening, and everything is set. The couch is ready and the food is prepared.

“Ahhh~Nothing feels like home like being alone does,” Varian said, carrying the chips he bought on a bowl. His plan for the night involves binge watching an entire season of Star Trek: Discovery on Netflix, and probably dozing off along the way. He was wearing his brown and white hoodie and a blue sweatpants with no footwear on. He was ready for comfort. After a long day of working around his new patents, he deserves this kind of rest. _"I'm really looking forward to this part of the day,"_ he thought as he lays down on the couch. "This feels good," he said to himself. "I've done my work and studies for today, and I must say I did a pretty good job," he continued and smirked. Laying down with the bowl of chips on his stomach, he sighed in relief and turned on the TV in front of the couch. "Comfortable position? Check. Bowl of chips? Check. Netflix? Check." As he is searching through the home page of Netflix, a thought came to him. _"Hmm...am I forgetting something or...,"_ he thought and paused for a few seconds and said, "Eh, I don't think I'm forgettin---"

 **SLAM!** "ALRIGHT," somebody shouted. This startled Varian so much that he sprung up in fear and fell off the couch, throwing his chips and remote in the process. "AHHHH," he screamed, and right after falling from the couch he shouted, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" 

"It's alright, kid," a familiar voice said. "How many times am I going to tell you to knock on the door," the voice continued, talking to someone else. "Huh," said Varian as he stood up and saw Eugene talking to Lance.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Varian said.

“Yep! And we have a surprise for you,” Lance said.

“Actually, it’s not a surprise or anything like that. It’s just…well, an invitation,” Eugene followed.

Varian glared at the two of them, sighed, and said, “Let me guess: a night out.”

“A NIGHT OUT INDEED,” Lance responded and bolted towards Varian, smacking Varian's back. “And let me tell you: this is going to be the best night out we’ve ever had!”

“You say that all the time, and it’s not,” Varian bitterly responded as his night went south already. "I thought you're already doing that! You said that you won't go home until tomorrow morning, so I had prepared my night," Varian added in hopes to convince them to go on without him.

"Fair point," Lance simply said.

“Oh, come on, kid! For the longest time, we have never--- I repeat: we have **never** \---had a night out like we once did,” Eugene added to Lance’s statement.

“We LITERALLY just went out last week,” Varian protested, and added, “...and let me tell you, I am tired trying to bring both of you back home alive.”

“Look, I know you have night planned out ahead of you, but so do we, and we want you to be there,” Lance said, disregarding what Varian had just said, and Eugene added, "Yeah, and this time, you don't have to bring us home! We can totally handle ourselves this time. You can grab a few drinks, talk to some people, and go home as early as possible."

"You also said that last week," Varian said in a disappointed tone followed by a disappointed facepalm. "Look, I really appreciate the thought, but really...no!"

"You hesitated," Eugene said.

"No! I didn't," Varian replied.

"Yes, you did," Lance followed.

"No, I-I DIDN'T! Besides, if I want to go home early, I would go home right now, and I am not leaving this place."

* * *

"I know not much time has passed...but I think this night out is already bad," Varian bitterly said while he's wrapped around a blanket after Eugene and Lance captured him, sitting at the backseat of the uber beside Lance.

"Relax, kid," Eugene said. "This is much better than the last time."

**_*Last time*_ **

Varian: ...

Lance: ...

Eugene: ...

Uber Driver: ...

Varian: ...Question.

Eugene: ...Yes?

Varian: When did we have chains?

**_*End of flashback*_ **

"Really," Varian asked sarcastically.

"Really," Eugene replied enthusiastically.

"Why did we become friends," Varian said lightly.

"Hey, we're just giving you a bit of break from your...stuff," Eugene claimed, not knowing the word "work."

"You've been doing nothing else but do Varian stuff," Lance claimed, not knowing the word "study." "We just want you to look for something that might, you know, change the pace a little bit?"

"Nope. No thanks. I am pretty preoccupied myself with what I do, and I really like my workflow at this point," Varian swiftly replied.

Silence filled the uber. This isn't the first time that this happened as Eugene and Lance always tried to bring a new color to Varian's life. They noticed Varian getting more exhausted easily because of his work and study involving scientific researches and commissions. Varian is a scientist and an artist, but never a professional one; at least, not yet. He finished college by the time he was 14 and he had already moved out from his hometown by the time he was 16 to gain from his works in the fields of science and art. He was unsuccessful the very first time he settled in this urban area. Struggling to have a stable set of work, he depended on coffee shops and public libraries to have a safe workplace until Lance saw him. Ever since, the three of them are living in the apartment Eugene had been living in, and the two of them are trying their best to at least improve Varian's life upon his father's request to them.

"Who knows, maybe something will change at this point," Eugene teasingly said to Varian.

"I doubt that."

"Well, I doubt your doubt."

The uber stopped at their supposed destination, and they released Varian from the blanket and helped him go out. As Varian stepped outside of the vehicle and looked up, the screeching tires told him that there's no turning back now. With a face shock and disappointment, he realized that they arrived at the "pub" that was actually a night club.

"YOU SAID IT WAS A PUB," Varian shouted.

"We never said that it is _just_ a pub," Lance said.

"It does have a bar inside."

"Grrr, do you have any idea why I prefer pubs instead of clubs?"

"Is it because you prefer the quiet ambiance over the loud noises and flashing lights because it helps you focus on the work you're supposed to do, and because the type of girls you are looking for happen to be in those kinds of places," Lance stated and answered swiftly. "Yes, I think we do."

"Exac--what? No! That last part wasn---nevermind. I can't focus!"

"You don't have to," Eugene proposed enthusiastically. "Because tonight, it is called the 'Get-Varian-Out-Of-The-House' night out, or in other words..."

"Taking a break," Lance backed up.

"Grrr...fine then."

"Great," Eugene joyfully shouted.

"I am telling you, kid, tonight might be the night that will change your life."

"I still doubt that."

"Still doubting your doubt."

* * *

The three of them entered the club, and what a club it was. Filled with a lot of people, dark yet flashy, loud and rowdy---what better way to make Varian keep his mind than this place? Clearly, there are other better ways as Varian began to slightly panic, but he kept his composure and spoke to the two.

"If you'll excuse me I'll just go to the bar and grab a few drinks."

"I mean, this is your night, Varian. Do whatever you want. We'll just find you later...or night. Depending if you already went home or not," Eugene said, and immediately got distracted by a friend. "Hey, Shorty!"

As Eugene said that, Varian made his way through the crowd and arrived at the only well-lit place in the club: the bar. He pulled a stool and sat by the counter, both elbows being on top of it. "Drink," the bartender asked. "I'll think about for a few minutes." The bartender nodded and left.

"Will a night like this ever change," Varian asked himself as he, too, is hoping for what the two of them were hoping for him. Varian is finding something that could break his monotonous life. He knows Eugene and Lance couldn't simply insert themselves in his daily schedule for they are professionals already. Eugene a security officer and Lance as shop owner. They're all busy and they keep losing themselves in the process. That's why they have night outs in the first place. Varian understood the gravity of the situation, but he is starting to give up as he is getting more and more exhausted more easily than ever. He wants something to distract him constantly during those long days and long nights.

At the same time, a girl was watching him intently from across the room. She was wearing a green hoodie and a leggings. She had a short hair whose color is dark as the night yet it reflected the lights around her. She was wondering about the boy as she have never seen him before. Sure, she knows the other two that entered, but she was intrigued by the boy. Soon after, she glided towards Varian as she kept her hood up with hands in her pockets.

Meanwhile, Varian was lost in his thoughts. _"Who am I kidding? I don't wanna be here in the first place. I mean I really appreciate what they want to do with me but all of this is just making me tired for some reason. I can't handle the noise; I can't handle the lights. The bar's nice, but the sounds and lights are still there. Maybe I should go already, or maybe I should order a drink...or maybe...I should just---"_

The sound of the stool being dragged beside him startled him as the mysterious girl sat down next to him and pulled her hood down.

"Hey," a mysterious girl greeted Varian.

"...Hey."

"...Nice hair you got there."

On the other side of the club, Eugene and Lance were partying wildly. Lance kept his dance moves to a minimum, but Eugene kept dancing around the room and kept drinking. He was minding his own business, really. Jumping and shaking and walking backwards with his eyes closed. He’s getting a little bit redder now, but he doesn’t mind it. After all, what could be better than a night full of fun and crazines---

 **THUD!** “OW,” a girl screamed as Eugene bumped her with his eyes closed. He heard the scream and turned to approach the girl. “Ooo, my bad. Are you ok,” he asked. “Let me help you with your stuff,” he said with guilt, and before he can finish picking up the scattered items, the girl said, “It’s fine. Let me take care of it.” Eugene an’t help but notice another thing: the girl has her hoodie up. “ _That’s strange,_ ” he thought, so he approached the girl and asked, “are you sure you’re alrigh---.”

Suddenly, both of them locked eyes with each other, and had good look of one another. He saw what seems to be an angel for him. Green eyes, golden hair, fair skin---there is something about this girl that made his heart beat faster all of a sudden. She is wearing pink jacket and sweatpants, and he was amazed at this sight of this. She saw a messed up, brown-eyed drunkard with a weird goatee that looks good on him wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, and she is astonished by the charismatic look of the guy. They both stopped to feel the moment and everything feels like a fairy tale scene…until, of course:

“Hi,” Eugene said with a strange face that tried and failed to seduce.

The girl looked disgusted, and he made it worse by adding, “How are ya’ doin?”

Without any warning at all, the girl slapped some sense to Eugene that it made him fast asleep, as if he was hit by a frying pan. “GET OFF ME,” the girl said to an already knocked out dude. She realized and was shocked and simply apologized to an already knocked out dude.

“OH MY GOD! I am soooo sorry,” she exclaimed and ran off.

Not long after, Eugene woke up. He found himself sitting on a chair and had realized that he was asleep on a table. "Woah, was that a dream?" Eugene was unsure of what had just happened, but he was sure that he wasn't sitting just a while ago. "Huh. I must have been dreaming," he said, but as he placed his hands on his face, he felt the pain that was left by the girl a while ago. "Ouch! That kinda hurts...wait, it hurts? So that must mean...," he exclaimed as he realize it was actually rea---.

"THERE YOU ARE," Lance said as he smacked Eugene at the back.

 **THUD!** "OW!"

"Oof, my bad."

"How long was I asleep?"

"I dunno. I just found you. Come on now! You wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night sleeping like last time, wouldn't you?"

_***Last time*** _

Eugene: (Woke up and yawned) Ow, my back hurts.

Everyone in the kitchen, checking the freezer: ...how?

_***End of flashback*** _

"...Eh, I guess so."

They continued to drink and dance until they're starting to get dizzy, and they eventually became dizzy. Eugene and Lance were having delayed perceptions at this point, but they can still make sense of the environment. Not long after, Eugene accidentally bumped into another drunkard and went down on the floor. This started a series of brawl as the bumped guy mistook another drunkard for the fault. Immediately, the club became a pub with tables flying around and punches being thrown. Eugene realized this after coming to his senses as he tried to stand up and luckily avoided all the flying objects around the dance floor. He is already tired at this point and he would want to go home already, all while not noticing the fight around them. He saw Lance sleeping on a chair which is miraculously still there along with another chair. He punched Lance to wake him up.

"Hey, Lance, wake up," Eugene said. "I think we should go home already. It's getting pretty late and---is that Varian beside you?"

Lance opened his eyes and looked at the person on his right. _"(YAWN)_ Yeah, I think so," he stated while half-asleep.

"Alright, grab Varian and let's go."

 _"(Yawn)_ Don't mind if I do," Lance said as he woke up, grabbed the kid and went on their way.

While walking outside the streets to find a cab nearby, they were struggling to keep their posture straight. They were also struggling to walk straight. Fortunately the sidewalk is wide enough for them to zigzag all the way. "I am telling you, Lance. This girl could be the love of my life, and I know I've been saying that before, but I am pretty sure this time, I will be successful," Eugene said. Lance agreed and nodded even though he wasn't listening in the first place. "Hey, kid, you think I have a chance with that girl?" No response from Varian. "Eh, I guess that's a yes." They continued walking on their way while keeping their balance ahead, finding their way home.

"I think...our lives will change this time," Eugene said before puking on their path.

* * *

The next morning, all of them were fast asleep in their apartment’s living room. The preparations Varian made for his supposed relaxing evening is made a mess of. The room suddenly reeks booze Eugene and Lance drank last night. It was a night to remember, and it was sure fun. Eugene was the first to wake up from the mess.

“Ugh…my head hurts.” Eugene can’t focus as he felt his head spinning wildly, but he managed to get a good grip right after. “I need soup. I need to wake Varian up,” Eugene thought.

Eugene looked around for Varian, but he can’t seem to see him anywhere; instead, he saw Lance sitting upside down on the couch. “Lance, wake up,” he said. Lance did not respond immediately, so Eugene got the nearest object near him (Varian’s alchemy book) and threw it at him. This made Lance awake and startled.

“OH!” he exclaimed. “What the---who’s around here throwing books so early in the morning?” “Relax, Lance, it’s just me,” Eugene said, and he continued while yawning, “have you seen Varian anywhere?” “Yeah, he’s right here. I remember carrying him home,” Lance claimed. “He might be sleeping in his room,” he continued. “Aight,” Eugene said after standing up.

He glided to Varian’s room and knocked on the door. “Hey, kid, can you help us in making soup?” he asked. There was no response.

He knocked again and asked once more, “Hey, kid, can you help us making soup?” Again, no response.

The little bit of composure on Eugene told him that this seemed off. Varian would’ve probably heard the knock because Varian didn’t even drink for as long as he can remember. “Hmm. This is odd.” He tried opening the door, and it opened. “Okay, THIS is odd,” he said as he knows Varian always lock the doors. He opened the door and walked in, and soon right after he looked at the bed, and was shocked. “Hello,” said a random voice.

Eugene didn’t scream, but his eyes widened in surprise and walked back and closed the door.

“Uhmm, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you…uhhm…mistook Shorty’s height as Varian.”

“Yeah…wait, what do you mean?”

“Well…uhhm,” he said and approached Lance.

“…that’s not Varian.”

Shorty opened the door and greeted them. “Good mornin’,” Shorty said, and he sniffed and sighed in relief. “Nothin' feels like home like home.”

“Oh,” Lance said. “Uh oh,” Eugene followed.

"His dad is definitely gonna kill us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 of this story is coming up next some time this month! We'll explore what happened to Varian, and where he is after that encounter. After this two-part story, only then that this will be a series of one-shots about the three of them. I hope you enjoyed this personal take on the three of them. The tags will somehow change afterwards as new characters will be revealed and shown.


End file.
